


Privacy Screens

by ClarkeStetler



Series: Science, Shields, and Soldiers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Car Sex, LGBTQ Character, Limousine Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeStetler/pseuds/ClarkeStetler
Summary: Tony likes Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes (who wouldn't?!) but they're in a relationship and there's no room for a third.Right?aka: Steve and Bucky bang Tony in a limo
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Science, Shields, and Soldiers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122836
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	Privacy Screens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the very first PWP (porn without plot) that I've had the nerve to post, so I'm very nervous. I hope you enjoy.  
> If you liked this, let me know and I'll write more PWP and lemony goodness with lots of different Avengers. Most won't be group scenes, but these three are just so hot together I couldn't help it!

“Tony,” Hawkeye said, stretching expansively, “It is a _damn_ good thing that you’ve got a limo that can fit us all.”

“Yes, I figured it was better than a minivan,” Tony informed him and Hawk laughed, stretching out his legs. Somehow, Tony wasn’t certain how, he had ended up between Bucky and Steve, the two supersoldiers warm presences on either side of him. Their strong thighs were almost pressed against each of his on the seat. They definitely had a little extra room, enough that they could have moved away and given him space, but he couldn’t say that he wanted them to. The heat, the warmth, the sheer amount of muscle on either side, was unbelievably hot.

And that right there was the problem. Tony thought that they were both far too hot. 

Steve, all blue-eyed blonde-haired perfection. All capable, talented hands and long legs, all muscles and warmth and laughter and enjoyment, all strength and bravery and selflessness. Steve Rogers, Captain America. Who couldn’t or _wouldn’t_ want him?

And then there was Bucky, dark eyes and long dark hair, a strong human hand and a devastatingly powerful metal one. A dirty mouth with a wicked smile, all power and passion and violence, all sass and rock and roll and leather jackets. Bucky Barnes, who wouldn’t or _couldn’t_ want him?

But they loved each other, and that made Tony ache. He’d seen them kissing each other, touching each other. He’d even walked into the kitchen once and had seen Steve pressing Bucky back against the fridge, biting Bucky’s neck with his hand down the front of Bucky’s pants. Tony had almost run out of the room, Bucky’s moans and soft cries giving him plenty of fuel for the next few days to touch himself and try to relieve some of the tension, wishing against everything that he could be the one to make Bucky moan like that, that Steve would push Tony’s head back against the fridge, put his hand down Tony’s pants, fingers wrapped around Tony’s cock.

But it was useless to want that, even though just the memory of that moment when Bucky’s hazy eyes had half-opened and met Tony’s shocked ones made Tony shift in his seat, glad that the lights were dim in the limo and no one would be able to see the obvious swell of his erection.

“Here’s our stop,” Hawkeye said as the limo stopped. “See you later, Hap!” he called and Tony’s driver waved as Clint and Nat headed out into the dark night. Thor stretched as the car started moving again. 

“Drop me on Fifth,” he said. “I’d like to go to the market again, thank you, Mr. Happy.”

“Where are you going?” Tony asked Steve and Bucky. They met each other’s eyes over Tony’s head and shrugged.

“We were thinking we’d go to Stark Industries with you, get some work done,” Steve said with a smile.

“That’s fine,” Tony agreed, feeling a thrill of what almost felt like electricity flow through him. “That sounds good, I was going back to work too.”

They smiled.

* * *

“Happy,” Steve said the moment that the door closed behind Thor, “We’re going to need you to take the long way, please.”

“Of course, sir.” Happy shrugged and Steve pushed his hand into the button below the window that sent the partition sliding up between the Avengers and Tony’s driver, giving them privacy.

Tony blinked, looking between them in confusion. “What exactly are you guys doing?” he asked, unsure.

“You,” Steve said calmly. Tony blinked, and Bucky’s mouth was on him then, his tongue doing things to Tony’s that he hadn’t even known were possible. He arched up into him and Bucky’s metal fingers shredded down the front of his shirt, tearing it open as he stroked down Tony’s chest.

He was distracted by another pair of hands, Steve’s hands, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down and off his hips, yanking down his briefs. He tried to mumble something against Bucky’s lips, he didn’t know what- a moan, one of their names, a witty rejoinder- but Steve’s mouth was closing around his cock and he really couldn’t think of a single thing to say other than inarticulate moaning. _Jesus Christ_ but the soldier was _good_ at that, all tongue and suction and gripping Tony’s hips to keep him still as Bucky continued undressing him, pushing his shirt and jacket off his shoulders, tearing off the remains of his undershirt, all without letting Tony’s mouth go without his tongue in it for a moment.

They wanted him. He didn’t know how he’d won this lottery, how it was possible that they’d both want him, but he couldn’t care less the reasons as long as they didn’t stop touching him, as long as their mouths kept up what they were doing.

He wasn’t sure how, exactly, but they had him naked on the floor of the limo within what felt like moments, Steve still sucking him and Bucky setting him on fire with the kind of kisses that should be illegal. He was all sensation and fire and passion, unable to even slightly know what the fuck was happening as he was lifted suddenly, Steve’s mouth leaving him.

He would have complained, but Steve’s lips were on his then with almost bruising force, and fingers slick with lubricant were on him, in him. Steve swallowed Tony’s moans as Bucky worked him slowly with his warm human hand, his metal hand keeping him on his knees between them.

“I like this,” Bucky murmured against Tony’s skin, kissing his shoulder. His fingers didn’t stop delving into Tony, sparking every nerve ending and making him whimper. “You’re so goddamn hot, Tony. We’re going to have to play with you again.”

Play with him? Tony’s eyelids fluttered open- _they weren’t going to_ leave _him like this?_ -and he moaned again as Bucky’s fingers flexed inside him, Steve’s hand wrapping around his cock, squeezing just the right way, moving just the right way. 

Bucky’s fingers left him and two sets of hands pushed him down. He cried out as Bucky filled him, his head falling back to Bucky’s shoulder as the soldier murmured sweet assurances in his ear. Bucky was so thick and hard, and it had been a very long while since Tony had taken anything like him.

He’d imagined Bucky would be rough, really- considering his background and general personality. But as it turned out, Bucky in a sexual sense was sweet and lingering, lifting Tony almost off him and pulling him back down slowly, letting Tony ride him gently, getting used to the sensation and drawing out Tony’s moans and soft cries. Bucky was burning embers and slow, shimmering waves of passion that built as Tony gripped Steve’s arms, tilting his head back as Bucky’s chest pressed against Tony’s spine. Bucky’s pace picked up as their breathing quickened, but even still it was a slow, deep motion that made every nerve ending in Tony’s body quiver and tighten. Steve kissed Tony’s neck in the meantime, his shoulders and chest, nipping lightly here and there and not stopping his stroking of Tony’s cock, keeping the pace that Bucky was.

When Tony came, the world whiting out slowly as he moaned Bucky’s name, he heard Bucky come with him, biting lightly at his shoulder and neck, burying his face in the smaller man’s skin. Steve laughed, and when Tony tuned back into the world around him, he watched Steve kissing Bucky warmly, Tony gathered in his arms.

“Good, baby,” he murmured, and Bucky smiled back, satisfied and comfortable. “My turn now.” 

Steve’s turn? Tony opened his mouth to say something and he was flipped over, ass in the air, hands pressed to the seat of the limousine, his knees on the floor of the limo. Steve slapped his ass and hmmed. “Bucky,” he said warmly, “Has a slightly different approach than I do, Stark. You obviously like his. Let’s see if you like mine.”

Steve pushed into Tony slowly and Tony almost whimpered at the fullness of it, of just how fucking _good_ it felt, and then Steve began to move and Tony gripped the seat, understanding immediately what Steve had meant by _different approach_.

Steve Rogers was in public a polite and kind man. He was a hero, a giver who never stopped giving. Apparently, in bed, he was the opposite. Steve slammed into Tony, an almost punishing pace that Tony could barely keep up with, his hands gripping Tony’s waist, barely giving him any time to adjust or even think.

And it was fucking _glorious_. Tony almost screamed in ecstasy as Steve drove into him, his back arching. Every movement was hard and fast and Steve was just expecting Tony to take everything he was giving him, and Tony _could._ He had expected Steve to be like Bucky, to be sweet and polite, but it wasn’t like that at all and Jesus, who wouldn’t want to be ridden hard by Steven fucking Rogers in the back of a limosine as Bucky Barnes stroked your cock?

His orgasm, when it came, was more of a blackout than the shower of color he’d gotten from Bucky, and he was pretty sure he’d screamed loud enough that Happy in the front seat would be able to hear him even through the soundproofing. But he honestly couldn’t find it in him to care in the slightest. He tuned back into reality in time to hear and feel Steve come as well, shouting Tony’s name and slamming into him hard enough to leave bruises.

They laid on the floor of the limo in the afterglow, naked and sweaty and covered in scratches and bruises and love bites, and Tony honestly couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be as he laid on Steve’s chest, Bucky pressed against his back and kissing his shoulder.

“Like I said,” Bucky said, voice low and full of laughter. “We should do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know- most of the works I'll be posting on here are going to be lemony one-shots like this, but I write full-length fics with a FABULOUS writer named Goosenik, and those are filled with plot, fun characters, and a few lemons. Check them out and let us know what you think!
> 
> This "series" is just a bunch of one-shot Stuckony lemons, so go ahead and keep reading if you enjoyed! Comments and kudos give me life, suggest a situation for the boys to be in if you're interested and hankering for something specific!


End file.
